


The Fraldarius Legacy

by Nihl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little Dimilix action but not endgame, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Dubious Consent, Due to groping of sleeping people, Due to succubus powers, Felix gives some of his classmates horny dreams, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intersex Felix Fraldarius, Intersex Glenn Fraldarius, M/M, Mentions of Felix and Glenn having sex with others, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonhuman Fraldarius Family, Not Beta Read, Self-Esteem Issues, Succubus!Felix, Succubus!Glenn, Succubus!Rodrigue, Supernatural Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihl/pseuds/Nihl
Summary: Rumor had it that the Fraldarius line was replaced with a demon.A FE3H fic featuring succubus!Fraldarius family, who've supported the Blaiddyd family for generations and have demonic powers.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Others, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Others
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Remergence

The secret of the Fraldarius family is a long-forgotten one.

Few remember their origins. The Church of Seiros publicly claimed Fraldarius was a human soldier blessed by the Goddess, one of the Ten Elites who served the King of Liberation. They privately recorded how the Ten Elites served Nemesis to massacre the Nabateans, the children of the Goddess.

But if you look past the public records, the private history stored within crumbling parchment hidden in the depths of worn stone buildings, looked further to the diaries that have since crumbled away to dust…

You would know that Fraldarius died in a battle before Saint Seiros ever brought her holy judgement against the Ten Elites.

You would know that within a month of Fraldarius’ death, there were dozens of reports of missing peoples in the villages that Blaiddyd oversaw.

You would know that shortly after Fraldarius was laid to rest, an heir bearing their features surfaced in Blaiddyd’s lands, wielding the Goddess’ blessing and taking control of the vacated lands.

If a journal recording these events still existed, it would note how the new Fraldarius head seemed to age slowly. How they announced an alliance with Blaiddyd, and how both lands flourished as a result. How their eyes would gleam supernaturally brightly in the dark. How they seemed to gather all the secrets of the land and how no rumor, no hidden desire was left unknown to them. How, when there were whispers of dispute or displeasure, Fraldarius would be spotted nearby, and when they left there would be no remaining traces of unrest.

Back then, rumor had it that the Fraldarius line was replaced with a demon.

\--o--

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius! Is that you?”

Ingrid is panting as she runs up to the blue-haired teen, Sylvain not far behind her. When the Fraldarius heir turns to face them, Ingrid’s mouth drops open in surprise and Sylvain lets out a low whistle.

The years have treated Felix Fraldarius well. The boy had gone mysteriously absent in the wake of Glenn’s death in Duscur, with only Rodrigue making appearances in Fhirdiad and on the battlefield. There were rumors of a vicious swordsman appearing within the ranks of their standing army, but there were conflicting reports on whether it was the elusive Fraldarius heir. Now, standing before them, is a young man much different from the teary-eyed toddler and the broken fourteen-year old boy seen at Glenn’s funeral.

Felix is slender, but obviously physically fit, with a thin waist and long legs that look muscled in his well-fitted trousers. His shirt and vest hug his shoulders and show off how they have broadened throughout the years. His hair looks silky where it is tied up into a messy bun. Most striking, of course, is how his _face_ has matured.

No longer the chubby-cheeked and watery-eyed child, Felix is undoubtedly a beautiful young man. His amber eyes are clear and gleam with a curious inner fire. Long dark lashes sweep against his cheek, perfectly manicured brows furrow into a frown. His skin is pale and clear of blemishes, and almost seems to be made of porcelain even in the bright overhead noon sun. His lips aren’t particularly plump but they are a dusty pink and soft-looking, free of the dryness that seems to plague most. He looks _too_ good. Flawless, like a painting freshly rendered into flesh.

In an instant, Felix’s face twists into a scowl and the picture-perfect features seem to blur. Within the blink of an eye, his flawless features have shifted and his eyes sport dark bags. His lips part and their new position reveals them to be wind-chapped and cracked, and his hair shifts just so in the light to become duller and somewhat greasy-looking. He abruptly looks normal, like every other student who has spent a few days on the road.

“Lower your voice! I see you’re just as unlady-like as ever.” Felix hisses, and dodges the offended punch Ingrid aims at his arm. He turns to the redhead. “What’s with that look, Sylvain?”

“Wh—nothing! Just…you’ve grown a lot, Felix. It’s been a long time.”

Sylvain raises his hands defensively, but his eyes continue to roam Felix’s features. Was he just imagining things? He could’ve sworn that Felix had looked…ethereal. Unnatural. Like a nymph who had wandered into a poor human settlement. Certainly, his childhood friend had matured a lot, but no more than what was probably due to his excellent genes.

“Well, stop staring. You look like a fool.” Felix frowns, and turns to sweep his gaze over the students swarming the dormitory. “Have you seen the Boar?”

“What, you’re still calling him that?” Sylvain asks, frowning.

“A boar is a boar.” Felix says, shrugging, even as he continues his sharp-eyed observations the hall.

“We haven’t seen His Highness yet.” Ingrid cuts in, and pokes Felix sharply in the chest. “And you should refer to Dimitri with respect! He’s the future king and our house leader, it reflects badly on him if you refer to him so rudely.”

“Whatever. If he were really so impressive, it wouldn’t matter what I say.” Felix retorts, rolling his eyes. He taps his foot on the ground.

“Well, Dimitri probably hasn’t arrived yet. Heard there were some bandits on the road, knowing our golden prince he likely took some time to clear them out.” Sylvain says with a grin.

“In the meantime, why don’t we get a bite to eat and catch up? I’m dying to hear if you two want to share any experiences in the…let’s say worldly pleasures.” The Gautier heir waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“You are _disgusting_ Sylvain! I can’t believe you!” Ingrid exclaims, scandalized. She aims a kick at Sylvain’s ass that has him yelping.

Nevertheless, they turn as a group to head to the dining hall. But not before Sylvain, out of the corner of his eye, catches the slight flush to Felix’s cheeks and a strange red reflection to his irises.

\--o--

> _My beloved son,_
> 
> _How are you? I hope you are adjusting well to life at Garreg Mach. It would be good for you to broaden your experiences. I encourage you to make new friends. They will certainly be invaluable in the future._
> 
> _How is His Highness? Is he doing well? Remember the method I showed you to help with his nightmares._
> 
> _On a lighter note, I received news that one of our retired knights may be in the area. He used to train with you and Dimitri. His name is Mora, I believe? I think Dimitri will be happy to see him. If you have time, you should visit him. Make sure he has everything he needs, our family should remember to respect those who’ve served us honorably._
> 
> _Take care, Felix. Keep up your training. I look forward to your letters._
> 
> _From your father, with care._

\--o--

Sylvain hums thoughtfully as he watches Felix go through his sword forms. The swordsman is stubbornly ignoring Sylvain’s gaze and is instead focusing wholeheartedly on shaving the wooden training dummy into pieces.

As Felix winds down and goes to put up the training sword, Sylvain makes his move. He corners him in the shadows of one of the pillars and wraps a gentle hand around his wrist.

“What the hell do you want, Sylvain? I want to go get dinner.” Felix snaps, tugging at the grip the redhead has on him.

“I was looking for you after dinner last night.” Sylvain says, ignoring his frustrations. “Where’d you go?”

“I had something to do in town. Didn’t come back until later and went to bed. What’s your problem?” Felix snaps. Sylvain lets him go, watching him carefully.

“Dimitri didn’t hear you go into your room.”

“The boar’s a deep sleeper, he probably didn’t notice.”  
“Oh? But he didn’t hear you leave either. Neither did Claude. You just appeared in the dining hall for breakfast, like you slept somewhere else.”

Felix flushes up to his ears, remembering his…activities last night. Sylvain raises his brows.

“Don’t be stupid. I was just quiet, is all. You know I’ve been training in—in subterfuge.” He curses his stumble, but it would do him no good to change his story now. “What’s it matter to you anyway? What I do is none of your business. You should focus on your own training. Your Tempest Lance technique is still shaky.”

“I’m just worried, Felix. You’ve been looking pale—paler than usual, anyway.”

“I’m just tired from studying, something you wouldn’t know about.”

Felix glares, cursing his imperfect glamour. It was never a problem at home, when Rodrigue would share some of his energy with him. But here, he’s still looking for a…reliable source. The older village boy he followed home last night under disguise only lasted one round before he passed out, and Felix was too frustrated to follow up into his dreamscape. The energy he got from that session would likely only last him a week.

It was hard enough to work up the courage to go out last night. He hates this part of his nature. Hates how it makes him feel dirty, hates how Rodrigue and Glenn never shared his particular discomfort with it. Hates how he feels like a hypocrite, putting on a mask to pull in his prey for the night, like how Dimitri covers up the violence simmering below the surface, how Sylvain obscures his cleverness with meaningless flirtation.

He could take his energy by giving Dimitri or Claude dreams, but his manipulation magic isn’t the best even when he’s at full capacity. It’s uncomfortable using his magic on people he knows, anyway.

Whatever. He’ll…he’ll figure it out. He will.

“Fe…if you’re having problems, you know you can talk to me, right?”

The swordsman-in-training locks eyes with the lancer and finds that he’s much closer than before. His chocolate eyes are warm, inviting. I bet he’d taste smooth and rich, like dark chocolate. Maybe a little spicy…

He breaks their momentary connection and prays his glamour is holding up. The succubus can’t entertain thoughts of feeding on Sylvain, they’re…too close. If Felix got a taste of him, he doesn’t know if he’d be able to stop. Wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he drained Sylvain’s vitality too far. Wouldn’t be able to handle it if Sylvain remembered, and scorned him for his nature.

“I’m fine. C’mon, I want to go eat and then I’m going to study.”

Felix shoves away from the pillar and forces Sylvain to stumble back. Sylvain watches as he storms off, thinking of how Felix’s hair was damp that morning like he’d showered and headed straight to the dining hall.

His clothes had been wrinkled, reminding Sylvain of his own history of late-night activities.

He shakes his head of such thoughts. He’ll figure it out sooner or later. For now, he pastes a grin on his face and jogs to catch up with Felix, wrapping a heavy arm about his shoulders. A silent claim to anyone watching.


	2. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn makes an appearance, and Felix comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non-con touching of a sleeping person. Not explicit, but it's there.  
> Felix also gives an underage classmate a dream that is sexual in nature. The dream isn't described explicitly but its contents are implied.

Felix staggers under Byleth’s blow, pushed back as the Golden Deer professor advances. He curses his flagging stamina as he gets clipped in the side by the follow-up, leaving him off-balance for the leg sweep. He hits the ground hard, but rolls out of the way in time to avoid the foot aimed for his chest. He’s sluggish as he moves into a crouch, vision blurring as he forces himself into a lunge to try to catch the mercenary in the side.

Byleth parries expertly, catching Felix’s wooden blade at the tip and flicking it away. The Blue Lions student winces as his sword is torn from his grasp and has only a split second to curse his luck as his opponent approaches, inevitable.

“I yield.” Felix gasps out, panting harshly as he kneels in the sand. Ashen Demon indeed, though he is sure it is a title in name only. He accepts the proffered hand and gets to his feet. He swipes the sand off his trousers, makes a sound of annoyance as he feels strands of hair slipping from his bun. As he sets his sword against the weapons rack and settles to fix his hair, Byleth comes over to block his view of the doors.

“You’re sloppy this time. Are you eating properly?”

It hits a little too close to home. Felix winces and Byleth’s head tilts to the side, observing him quietly.

“Would you like to go for a meal now with me? I hear they have Daphnel stew today.”

Felix nods begrudgingly, thoughts racing as he trails the professor to the dining hall. Although food allows him the energy needed to do basic day-to-day training and studying, a regular…nighttime routine would allow him to replenish his magic and keeps his mind sharp. As it is now, his eyes can’t help but catch on his fellow students’ slivers of exposed chest, the napes of their necks, their bare legs. He hates to admit it but he’s unbearably easy to arouse when he takes too long.

As they settle at a table with their respective dishes and eat mostly in silence. He appreciates that about the Golden Deer’s new professor. No useless conversation, just training advice and weapon expertise. It’s a moment of calm he can appreciate.

He should know better. Nothing good manages to stay that way for long.

“Heyyy if it isn’t Teach and the lion with a sword!” Claude says far too loudly as he plops into the seat next to Byleth. Felix can _hear_ the false sweetness in the house leader’s voice. He acknowledges him with a nod anyway.

“Claude. How are you today?” The professor asks politely.

“I’m well! Your lecture today on the use of mages in sandy regions was great.” Claude takes a bite of his dinner. “Say, you and Felix have been spending a lot of time together, hm?”

Felix’s mouth sours as Byleth nods. Claude’s grin grows wider.

“I meet with Felix twice a week to give him some tips in his sword technique.”

“Hmm? Sounds juicy! Maybe you’re interested in joining our house, eh, Fraldarius? We did a good show of trouncing you guys during the mock battle, are you thinking about joining the winning team?”

“As if.” Felix scoffs, swallowing his mouthful of stew. “Professor Hanneman isn’t well-versed in the sword, is all. Byleth has different training from Jeritza, it would be wasteful for me to not take this chance to learn from the infamous Ashen Demon.”

“Is that all?”

“Someone has to look after the boar.”

“Do you mean Dimitri? Huh, seems like the stories about Fraldarius loyalty is true.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Felix snaps his head up to glare at Claude, suspicious of his wording. Claude’s expression shifts, eyes narrowing even as a sly smirk spreads across his face. The Alliance’s heir leans back in his seat, spreading his hands palm up on the table.

“Just that your family is famous is all. Your father is even called the Shield of Faerghus, right? You and his Princeliness must be close. Must be a trait of the family line, hm?”

Felix shoves away from the table gathers his tray.

“I’m done here. Don’t come to me about such nonsense again, Deer.” Felix snarls, then strides away to drop off his dishes and head to his room. Claude watches him go with a more subdued smile on his face, thinking absently of the Almyran legends about certain creatures of the night. The Fraldarius heir’s features had been…blurry as of late. Maybe Claude was spending too many late nights at the library, but his eyes hadn’t failed him yet.

The Golden Deer leader hummed to himself, tapping his wrist as he made a mental note to check his stores of a specific genus of herbs.

\--o--

Felix…has to admit he’s at a dead end this evening. He doesn’t think he has the energy to construct a new glamour for a hunt in town, and his starvation is actively ruining his performance now. He has just enough in his stores to get someone to fall asleep and do a dream session. With that in mind…

He stops his pacing to stare pensively at the wall he shares with Dimitri. The boar certainly has been suffering from a stream of nightmares and consequently insomnia, so he’d be more susceptible to the magic. With the connection between the Blaiddyd and Fraldarius bloodlines, he wouldn’t have to work too hard to manipulate the dreamscape either.

 _I have little to lose if I do it_ , Felix decides and goes to Dimitri’s door. He taps on the door twice, listening intently. When he hears nothing on the other side, he decides to just go for it and enter.

As he closes the door behind him, he freezes, the scent of another presence assaulting him. He takes in the impenetrable darkness of the room. The curtains are drawn, and the candles are out; no evening tea is responsible for the smell permeating the room. As his eyes flick about the room, he recognizes with a jolt the aura of the figure curled over the lump on the bed.

“You…! I can’t believe you!”

Glenn grins from his perch over Dimitri’s hips, bringing a clawed finger to his lips. As his eyes adjust, Felix takes in his brother’s form.

It’s been a couple years, but Glenn’s face has hardly changed. There’s a fairly vicious burn scar that trails from his right cheek down to his neck, disappearing under the sheer robe he’s wearing, but his features are just as youthful as they were four years ago. High cheekbones, gleaming pale grey eyes like their father, and dark blue hair that has grown long and wavy with the passing time, ending just above his buttocks.

As Felix gapes, affronted, Glenn flicks his hair out of his face and settles into a more upright position that shows off the pale arch of his spine through the long slit at the back of the see-through mesh robe, artfully belted at his hips. He’s shifts gently atop Dimitri’s prone, limp figure, and the movement brings attention to his shiny silver bands adorning his ankles and wrists. When the younger Fraldarius stamps (quietly) over, the tiniest sliver of red around his slit pupils begins to glow in the dark. A matching red ring appears in Felix’s own amber eyes as he lets his glamour drop, acknowledging each other’s true nature.

“It’s good to see you, Fe.” Glenn purrs, brushing a fond hand through Dimitri’s disheveled bangs. “Nice not having to worry about one of the neighbors, I sent Sylvain to bed early before I came by.”

“What are you doing here? Are you daft?” Felix manages between clenched teeth, reaching out to poke his brother in the forehead. Glenn laughs and dodges just out of reach before settling more firmly on his haunches, and consequently Dimitri’s thighs.

“Well, it’s been sooo long since I saw my little lion cub.” Glenn purrs, tracing light patterns on Dimitri’s cheeks. “I was getting a little hungry, so I figured: why not? The poor darling has been suffering from nightmares too since you haven’t been doing any visits. Don’t worry, this won’t be a regular occurrence. It’s just the enemy is distracted with that new professor, so I have a bit of leeway for now.”

Felix huffs, flushing up to his now-pointed ears. Tugging his hair free of its binding, he settles in the chair at the prince’s desk and pouts.

“It’s _weird_. I don’t…you didn’t see him, after you left. His dreams, his fantasies, they changed. I…it was overwhelming. Father said I’d get used to it, but I…”

“Yes, yes. You’ve always been sensitive, haven’t you?” Felix turns his head away, refusing to admit it. “And you always preferred that Gautier boy. Any progress on that front?”

“ _No_. He’s…not. It’s not going to be like that.” Felix huffs, crossing his arms. “His type is bustier, curvy women apparently. It’s a little too late to change my appearance now. And he deserves better, anyway. I can't promise a very stable married life, after all.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Glenn snaps, eyes flaring brighter momentarily. “You _are_ a catch. Just look at yourself, you probably have a dozen boys writhing over wet dreams of you. Didn’t father teach you anything?”

“I listened!”

“Clearly not. Our natural magnetism aside, you’re also a high-ranking noble bearing a major crest, and you’ve a deft hand with a sword.” Glenn smirks, cheekily waggling his perfect brows. “Your natural figure is enticing as well. Look at that little waist, that’s a perfect place for a pair of wandering hands. Your ass isn’t the best, but it’s proportional and you certainly dress in a…naturally alluring manner.”

The youngest Fraldarius covers his face as his brother looks pointedly at the leather belt wrapped around his thigh and the way his shirt’s cuffs go past his wrists.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re just biased.”

“Whatever you say, little brother. Now, come here. Let me share with you.” Glenn says, tone going gentle as he gestures Felix over.

Ignoring Dimitri’s unconscious form, Felix steps up to the bed and allows the former Fraldarius heir to gently cup his cheeks, tugging him down so that their foreheads touch. He closes his eyes as he feels sweet, sweet energy flow into him, a mellow warmth that travels to his very fingertips before gathering hotly in his core. He can tell without looking that the tattoo below his belly button is glowing faintly as he consumes what he is given.

“I’ve got a man lined up tomorrow so I’ll give you most of what I have now. Leave your window open. I’ll recharge with Dimi here and stop by to give you a bit more so you have plenty to work with.” The older demon leans back, keeping his hands on Felix so they maintain eye contact. “Play it smart, Fe. If you can’t separate yourself from your emotions to engage in a live hunt then you need to at least get better at dream feeds. Go do some late-night study sessions with some of your peers, hone your memory manipulation.”

Glenn’s eyes glaze over as he thinks. “You know to avoid the imperial nobles, but especially that von Vestra, and that white-haired mage girl from the Golden Deer too. They’re skillful in dark magic and if you’re reckless they may sense your manipulations if they’re near. That Riegan boy…he’s familiar with demons, I can smell it. I’ll spare you the details, but if he’s in his room, don’t invite anyone to yours.”

The young succubus nods his head, then closes his eyes as his brother presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Remember what we are, Felix.” Glenn whispers, and they listen together as one as footsteps echo up the steps farther down the hall, a door open and close.

“We are the shield. We, who personify the desires of man and touch their minds.” His elder brother’s lips barely move, his words an almost inaudible murmur.

“Creatures of a moonlit night,” Felix intones softly, “swallower of secrets.”

Glenn smiles, pushing Felix back gently. “Practice makes perfect, Fe. This is the ideal feeding ground—knights tired from holding vigil and bandit subjugation, sleep-deprived students, simple townsman, merchants who are merely passing through. Father told you to ‘make friends,’ didn’t he? I learned a lot during my own time here. You will, too, if you just let yourself loosen up a little.”

“…Yeah. Okay, brother. I’ll...I'll make you proud.”

\--o--

Felix rises early again the next morning, intent on performing his katas. True to his word, his brother had stopped by only a few hours before dawn (Felix does _not_ want to think about what his brother was up to just next door) and gave him enough energy to last him the next month, if he doesn’t use his skills too recklessly.

As he goes through the motions, he considers his next actions. He’s been spoiled, he knows. Some of it is that his father was busy in the wake of Lambert’s death, picking up the slack when Dimitri’s uncle fumbled and when Gustave had left. It left little time for Rodrigue to teach his son the finer points of his skills, and so he resorted to mostly sharing his energy stores with his youngest son.

 _I need to make the most of my time here._ He lingers on the black magic textbooks Hanneman had pushed on him, insisting about his budding talents. He considers the glances that Ashe has been sending his way, ponders the wink that Dorothea had sent his way during lunch earlier that week, the assessing look Leonie gives him in the training grounds.

Thinks about the rough hand the merchant had laid on his shoulder last week, the brush of a shoulder from a girl in town when she had passed him.

He breathes in deep, faces the tall mirror in his room, and lets his stiff glamour slip, just a little. Just enough so his skin looks smoother and his eyes shine a little brighter. He shifts so that his hips tip just the littlest bit more, so that when he walks it’s less his signature march and more like his father’s smooth swaying gait. He loosens to tension in his shoulders, brings them back and his chest forward, watches how the slope of his back becomes more enticing in response.

“I’ve got this.” He mutters, reaching out to the mirror. He frowns, changes the height of his arm, repositions his feet and tentatively curls his fingers so that his posture is softer, more inviting. “ _I’ve got this._ ”

When he finally heads out to start the day, his body feels a little looser, and little freer. it's apparent enough for others to notice at breakfast: Ashe comments that he's got color back to his face, and when Sylvain drops in midway through his meal he teases him on how grumpy he'd been in the past week (more like past month, really), and did he happen to find a nice lady? Felix is feeling good enough to snap back with a coarse "shut the fuck up" rather than storm off, which had become his default as of late.

He decides to start slow and approaches Annette after class.

“Annette. Can I talk to you?” The smaller girl looks surprised, mouth slightly agape as she turns away from Mercedes next to her.

“Uh…yeah! Sure! Mercie, can you wait for me at the door?” They watch the healer leave before Annette turns back to Felix, eyes glancing suspiciously around the room. “Is…is this about…the greenhouse?”

The Fraldarius heir’s mouth curves into a smirk unconsciously, remembering how her song and dance in the greenhouse from earlier in the week. A pity that he had been too tired to fully appreciate it, but it was certainly a soothing change of pace from how foul he’d been feeling while suffering from hunger.

“You--! Don’t make fun of me! You, you villain, you bully!”

“I haven’t even said anything. Anyway, it’s not really about the greenhouse, but you can think of it that way.” Felix says, suppressing his chuckle as the girl's cheeks turn red and poof up. “You were enrolled in that fancy sorcery school in the capital, right?”

“Yeah..? I mean, yes!”

“I want you to tutor me in black magic.”

“Oh!…wait, really?” Annette squints at him suspiciously, evidently surprised by the request.

“Yes, really. I don’t waste my time with jokes. Hanneman says I might have a talent for it, but I’m having a hard time understanding the texts. Will you tutor me or not?”

“No—wait, I didn’t, I mean—yes! Yes, I’ll tutor you, and the, the thing you saw in the greenhouse—”

“I’ll keep quiet.”

“Great!” Annette beams, and Felix feels a split second of guilt for what he plans to do. But, well…it’s true he does want to at least _try_ to learn black magic. And he won’t need to feed off her every time, so…

“Good. Is after dinner in my quarters okay? I just. I’m having a hard time understanding it and I don’t want that to be…made public.”

“Sure, that’s fine! I totally get it. Meet you then, all right!”

“Yeah. And maybe I can hear the rest of ‘crumbs and yums.’” Felix mutters, and Annette flushes and smacks his arm.

“You--! You said you don’t joke, you liar! Ugh, just you wait, I’ll get you back for that!” She sticks her tongue out at him and flounces off to join Mercedes at the door.

 _Step one_ , Felix thinks as he gathers his things to head to the training grounds, _complete_.

He doesn’t act on his plan immediately when Annette drops by that evening. Instead, Felix go through the more difficult wording of the textbooks, doing his best to absorb what the orange-haired girl tells him and writes diligent notes. They work that way for a little over an hour before he watches Annette break into a wide yawn.

“…How much sleep did you get last night?” Annette flinches, glancing up guiltily.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I slept well! I just…I ended up waking up early because I was so excited to finish this new text I got! Sylvain helped me understand a part I’d been working on for a while, so…I was just excited to get back into it, y’know?”

Felix doesn’t, not really. He’d much rather spend his time with some wooden dummies and challenging his peers in the training grounds. This, however, will work in his favor.

“Well, you can take a break if you want. I think I've got this chapter.”

“Oh! Well…I’d like to finish my own reading too, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“Sure. I’ll let you know when I finish these problems so you can check them for me, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good!” Annette smiles, pleased at the arrangement as she digs out her book from her bag.

There’s only the soft sounds of pages turning and the mage muttering occasionally to herself, which Felix surprisingly doesn’t mind too much. Felix watches her carefully out of the corner of his eye, and when she yawns once more he draws his focus inward, letting his innate magic gather. He taps her hand and lets her meet his gaze.

“Oh, are you--..?”

 _Somnus_ , he intones mentally, willing her eyes to close, _be at ease, sleep, and leave yourself to me._

Annette’s eyes flutter as she brings a hand to her head and is overcome with an intense feeling of drowsiness. She tips forward over the desk and the succubus is already there, catching her and arranging her arms so her head is pillows on them. He waits for a moment, listening carefully to the sounds around him, for anyone coming this way, but there’s only the normal buzz of conversation farther down the hall. Claude, he knows, is in the library tonight, and Dimitri is celebrating the good sleep he had last night with an energetic bout of training.

He pointedly avoids thinking of Sylvain, who waxed poetic about a date he has in town tonight.

The young demon double-checks to make sure his classmate is properly asleep, before starting on the next phase of the process.

Now, succubi primarily feed on energy given through sexual activity. It’s the most potent source of energy for any healthy young sex-demon. While this is made easy by the natural endowments of their kind, it would be obvious if a famously nubile gal or strapping lad left a trail of drained sexual conquests in their wake as they travelled from village to village.

This can be mitigated with glamours, but sexual congress is, well, lengthy, for a healthy young succubus. Felix is aware that his father can get the energy he needs in a two or three-hour session. The reason being, Rodrigue explained on that memorable occasion, that as a succubus ages they become more efficient at getting the energy they need in less time and use their energy more effectively when needed. Not only that, but experience helps a succubus identify individuals whose wavelengths are compatible with their own, which can help in efficient feedings.

The quality of an orgasm, he knows, is also important. Energy retrieved from either a woman or a man is not necessarily equivalent. Women typically give more energy per climax, because it takes more effort to bring them to orgasm, and they can also have multiple orgasms in a shorter amount of time. Men, on the other hand, are taken to their peak more easily in general, but the result is less concentrated sexual satisfaction for the succubus to feed on. It is for this reason that succubi have become able to convert a man’s seed into energy, although the process is slower than absorbing the energy from a high-quality orgasm. Rodrigue compared the servicing of a woman and bareback intercourse with a man to the difference between consuming sugary sweets and fatty meats. The former was digested faster and gave energy quickly that could also be stored. The latter also gave you energy but took longer to be broken down into a usable form. He shakes the voice of his father out of his head.

Regardless, Felix doesn’t plan to give Annette that type of service. For the succubus in a hurry, extracting the energy caused by amorous dreams can be enough to sustain them until their next hunt. With that in mind, the young man sheds his glamour so he can focus on carefully producing the signature aphrodisiac-like pheromones of his kind. It’s always felt weird—he feels a bit like a mushroom producing spores, to be honest. But he soldiers on and is careful not to spread his scent in too wide of a radius, lest it escape his room and into the hall.

When his classmate shifts and begins to murmur faintly, he lays his head on the desk and reaches out a hand to her temple. Like this, he slips smoothly into her sleeping mind, careful not to rouse her from her slumber. He takes note of her unconscious thoughts, flicking through the fuzzy images that spark in prismatic bursts of color as she surrenders to her arousal. He stays there, watching for a bit before eyes catch on a flesh-colored blur that flashes exceptionally bright, and chokes on the picture he sees.

It’s Mercedes, dressed in only an apron and nothing else, giggling as she whips up what appears to be cream. Felix flushes but accepts the fantasy as the best to work with and begins the process of pushing Annette into the deeper stages of sleep. He pushes the image of Mercedes close to the image of the young mage's sleeping self, watching as the dream becomes clearer and more vivid. When Mercedes’ edges become more pronounced and she begins to touch Annette gently and strip her of her clothes, he backs out and returns to the edges of his sleeping classmate’s mind.

He’s embarrassed, but remains at the rim of her unconsciousness, staunchly ignoring the scene of Annette’s now-dirty dream and just collecting the waves of energy her pleasure produces. He tries to distract himself even as his feeding begins to affect his own thoughts, but he ends up absentmindedly imagining Sylvain in a similar outfit. It’s rude to focus on his own pleasure, so he stops the fantasy there, focusing on staying alert as he feeds off Annette.

When it appears to get a little…too stimulating, he returns and gently pushes against the dream so that it remains contained in a controlled little bubble, only looking in quick glances to avoid watching the vivid fantasy. Succubus-induced dreams that run amok can turn into an overnight session that leaves the subject exhausted as their mind remains active, producing continuous images to fuel their arousal. He promised Annette a nap, so he starts the process of shrinking the dream down, pushing at the cotton-candy soft edges and glad when the image becomes blurry masses of color. As long as he continues this way, his friend will wake up naturally, and because Felix was absorbing the sexually-charged energy before it went anywhere she won’t rouse with an embarrassing bodily reaction. She will also have little memory of the dream itself, as long as he does this right.

He compresses the dream down, flattens it between his metaphorical palms and lets it slip from his fingers like sand. He sweeps his gaze through the basin of Annette's unconsciousness to make sure no other dreams are cropping up to replace it, and sees none. Job done, he slips out carefully from the girl’s mind and sits up from his desk, listening and observing for any mistakes or approaching footsteps. He judges it to have been about an hour, with the sun completely gone and the moon on its way to its apex in the sky.

Satisfied with the session, he pieces his glamour back together and goes around his room lighting candles. Satisfied, he gives his new tutor ten more minutes before he nudges her awake.

“Oi. You should go sleep in your own room. Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

Annette wavers, dazed, before she becomes alert in a sudden rush.

“Oh--! Felix, why did you let me sleep?” She frets, glancing out and seeing that the sun has set completely.

“It’s fine. You look like you needed the rest.” He replies, watching as she fiddles with her bag in embarrassment.

“But, but I feel like I didn’t even get very far with your studies! Oh, I’m so sorry. Here, what else did you have questions on?”

Felix inwardly smiles indulgently, pleased that though she seems drowsy and absentminded she has obviously also been refreshed by the session. He reaches out to pat her on the head instead.

“It’s fine. You helped me out a lot today, so I’ll work on it myself and you can check my answers next time. Go to bed.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help. And...you’ll promise to keep my singing a secret?”

The little mage peeks up at him, face flushed. She really is cute. Even if her dream had been...well.

He refocuses on their conversation and rolls his eyes, letting his mouth curl into a smug little smile.

“I won’t go back on our deal, idiot. Now c’mon, let’s bring you back.”

As he traipses down the stairs after Annette, he becomes aware of an annoying high-pitched giggle and a familiar voice. He turns his head to look as a familiar red color flashes in his peripherals.

Sylvain is just at the corner, seeming to be half-leading, half-carrying a dark-haired girl into the dorms. As they approach, the flirt lifts his gaze from his date to catch first on Annette, and then Felix just behind her. His eyes flicker with some unidentifiable emotion and then clears as he pastes a broad smile onto his face.

“Hey you two! Going to burn the midnight oil?”

“Just finished, actually!” Annette chirps back, then flushes as she notices the girl hanging off his arm.

“Look at the both of you, all ruffled from studying, eh?” Sylvain winks, and Felix becomes suddenly aware that his hair is a little mussed from resting on a desk, and Annette's doubly so from her nap and Felix’s patting. He fights back the embarrassment and glares at his childhood friend instead.

“Don’t be disgusting. Go take your sow back to your room.” He snarls defensively. Annette turns to gape at him and smacks at his arm, demanding he apologize. Sylvain only laughs.

“All right, all right, we’re on our way. Isn’t that right, milady?” The incorrigible redhead makes a show of pressing the girl further into his side, but he remains fixed on Felix. Despite his lax smile, his eyes are dark molten chocolate, and the dark-haired boy jerks his head to the side to avoid it.

“Whatever. C’mon Annette, let's get you back to your room before you fall asleep again.”

He grabs her wrist and tugs her forward, intent on striding away.

“Bye-bye you two! Felix, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“It’s the weekend, I doubt you’ll be up early enough to find me.” The swordsman grumbles back, not bothering to turn to see if Sylvain even heard him. He ignores the pang in his chest as he hears Sylvain leading the girl up the stairs, no doubt taking her to bed.

 _It’s only a year_ , he tries to convince himself as he lays in bed that night. _Just a year, and I won’t be seeing him for anything other than diplomacy._

He ignores the laugh that sounds suspiciously like Glenn rattling through his brain as he smushes himself into his pillow, intent on training his heartache away tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this clarifies some of the succubus' abilities. I was going to make this more Glenn-centric, but I started this off with a focus on Felix and I want to keep it that way, so I will make a side-story with Glenn's pov of this chapter available later. It's a little slow for now as a result, but I promise there are hornies in the future!!
> 
> Yes, Glenn has a Sex Robe he wanted to show Dimitri, even if he wasn't going to remember it. Yes, I am implying that Dimitri has an uncomfortably kinky unconscious that Felix Does Not Know how to handle. Yes, Rodrigue's letter from the previous chapter was his not-so-subtle way of telling Felix to learn to get laid. Yes, the Duke Fraldarius still has mad game.
> 
> Hopefully this reads ok, let me know if there are spelling errors! alkfjagnr

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to combine succubi and sexy spy/shadow right-hand Fraldariuses into one fic. Please forgive me as I work out some of the kinks (pun intended!). I have a lot of ideas for this setting but tbh I’m not sure if I’m articulating this very well and it’s been hard for me to put them into… an actual fic instead of a bullet point list. Next chapter will hopefully be longer!
> 
> My brain is small so I had Rodrigue refer to Glenn by "Mora," which is just a reference to the Sword of Moralta. For the purposes of this fic Succubi are demons with minor illusory abilities (mainly to change their own appearance or the appearance of things they are touching) and can manipulate human consciousness by affecting/visiting their dreams, or forcing people to sleep. This is in addition to the ~sexual energy~ magic they have.
> 
> I want to shout out @ghostcandies for the [dancer/sneaky politics Fraldarius family au](https://twitter.com/ghostcandies/status/1226024379693191170?s=20), and @ellipsotiddy and @felinyans for succubus Fraldariuses on twitter. Go follow them!! They were the inspiration for this fic. Bless.
> 
> I made a twitter for this account! If you want to talk to me you can find me at @nininihl.


End file.
